31 días Lukami
by D-Noire
Summary: Seríe de One-shots que participan en "Julio, el mes Lukami".
1. Primer encuentro

Kagami llevaba en París por lo menos un mes.

A pesar de no haber quedado en el grupo de esgrima, su madre le permitió quedarse en ese país. Porque ella quería conocer cosas nuevas, personas nuevas. Kagami solo quería huír de Japón, porque estaba cansada de ser el objetivo de burlas de todos sus compañeros.

Era una cobarde, estaba segura de aquello. Pero no importaba, solo quería poder ser libre y olvidar todas las burlas por las que pasó. Por eso ahora quería aprender esgrima, quería demostrar que era una mujer fuerte y que sabía bien cómo defenderse de las adversidades, que ella podía contra todo. Quería ser la mejor en algo, tener algo que presumir.

Aunque sus planes habían sido arruinados, gracias a Adrien, que la venció en esgrima. O mejor dicho, gracias a Marinette, que no supo descifrar quien ganó aquella batalla. ¡Aún estaba enojada por eso! Aunque él rubio le había dicho que esa chica no lo hizo con maldad, ella no estaba del todo segura aún.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una biblioteca.

Dicen que a veces cuando no tenemos un rumbo fijo encontramos nuestro lugar en el mundo, un lugar donde nos sentimos bien, donde sentimos que podemos estar todo el día sin ningún problema.

Kagami había encontrado un centro comercial ubicado justamente en el centro de París. Era un mall que consistía de cuatro pisos, y en el tercer piso se encontraba una enorme biblioteca.

Amaba ese lugar, tenían de todo, e incluso muchas sillas con mesas donde podías sentarse a hablar con otros.

Estaba tan centrada en las estanterías que no vio el momento en el que alguien más apareció. Cayeron al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la joven azabache —, estaba distraída, metida en mis pensamientos.

—Es mí culpa, lo siento, buscaba algo y no te vi —él joven se levantó y extendió su mano, ayudándola a ella.

—¿Qué buscas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—No, pero vengo todas las tardes —aclaró ella.

—Eso debe significar que te gusta mucho leer, ¿no?

Kagami sonrió con ternura, se podría decir que sí.

—Me encanta leer, pero más que nada me gusta lo que está biblioteca me inspira.

Pareció que el joven la miraba con interés ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Y qué te inspira?

—Una sensación de paz, me da una tranquilidad increíble. Es como estar en casa —explicó ella —. Mamá siempre me leía libros cuando era una niña.

Él le sonrió con ternura.

—Eso suena muy profundo, muy bonito. Tú suenas así... —él iba a tocar su espalda, pero luego negó con la cabeza —, normalmente siempre estoy con mi guitarra. Pero mamá dijo que sería buena idea pasear un rato sin ella —explicó.

—¿Un músico en una biblioteca? Ahora sí puedo decir que he visto de todo —bromeó ella.

—¡Oye! —se hizo el ofendido —, sucede que la música también requiere de mucha lectura, ¿sabías? La música no se aprende de la noche a la mañana. La música es lectura, es teoría, es práctica.

—¿La música también se lee?

—Claro, por eso es que estoy aquí. Quise buscar nuevos libros de música —respondió él.

—Podrías enseñarme alguno, me encantaría verlos.

Así fue como ambos caminaron hasta la sección musical. Kagami se sorprendió mucho al ver como era verdad, que existían cientos de libros sobre música y distintos instrumentos. También se sintió una chica bastante torpe por nunca haber pasado por esa sección.

—Es increíble —exclamó sorprendida.

—¿Crees que un músico te mentiría? Nosotros hablamos con el corazón, la música después de todo nace del alma.

—Eres muy profundo, nunca conocí a alguien así.

Por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que él chico tomó un libro y sonrió.

—¿Sabes algo? Me alegra haber entrado a la biblioteca hoy —sonrió él, con ternura.

—A mí también, estoy feliz de haberte conocido... —se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba él joven.

—Soy Luka —se presentó.

—Y yo Kagami.

—Fue un gusto —se despidió con la mano, pero antes de avanzar agregó: —. Frente a la biblioteca se encuentra una tienda de música, cada domingo vengo a practicar guitarra, conozco al dueño. Si algún domingo vienes, nos podemos ver ahí.

—¿Me enseñarías a tocar guitarra? —preguntó a modo de juego.

—Consíderalo un hecho.

De ese modo, Luka se retiró.

Kagami se quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso ese muchacho la había invitado a una cita o solo lo estaba imaginando?


	2. Lecciones de guitarra

Kagami había dudado mucho en ir o no ir el domingo al centro comercial de nuevo. La verdad es que le gustaba la idea de hacer un amigo, porque encontrarse tan sola en París era algo aburrido.

Ella bien sabía que si quería podía ser amiga de Adrien. Solo tendría que volver a su colegio y ahí podría buscarlo y finalmente tener esa batalla pendiente. Pero, ¿tenían algo en común aparte del esgrima? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería llevar una decepción. Además, le dolía no haber quedado en el equipo de esgrima, era algo que no superaba.

Prefería alejar los malos pensamientos, porque no quería volver a pasar por eso que los Parisinos llaman "akumatización". Es algo horrible, sobretodo porque los recuerdos después se borran, es como causar un gran mal para después no recordar nada. ¿De qué sirve no tener recuerdos? Eso no te hace ser menos inocente.

En fin, después de dudar por mucho tiempo, decidió que iría. Después de todo, Luka le pareció un muchacho bastante llamativo y simpático. Además, la música era hermosa, ¿qué más lindo que escuchar a alguien tocar guitarra?

Atravesó lentamente la puerta del local, y ahí se encontró frente a frente con Luka.

—Kagami, viniste —sonrió él.

—Luka, hola —saludó un poco tímida —. Quería ver cómo era el lugar y escuchar un poco de tú música —explicó ella. Luka rió brevemente, ¿eso era bueno o malo?

—Llegas en el momento perfecto.

Luka tomó su guitarra y tocó una suave melodía, era agradable, te relajaba.

—Pero qué melodía más relajante, me gustó mucho.

Luka sonrió y apoyó la guitarra en la mesa.

—Esa era la idea. Dijiste que la biblioteca te hacía sentir relajada, en paz.

Kagami abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿En serio estaba repitiendo sus palabras?

—Lo recordaste... —fue lo único que permitió que saliera de sus labios.

—Claro. Los músicos tenemos buena memoria, ¿cómo crees que recordamos las letras de las canciones? —bromeó él. Kagami sonrió de modo tímido, era algo bastante cierto —, además, me gustaron las palabras que dijiste.

—¿Te gustaron mis palabras? —él asintió.

—Sucede que también me siento de ese modo ante la música, me llega al alma y me relaja. Me hace sentir como en casa.

Luego de continuar hablando de la música por un rato, Luka sentó a Kagami en un banco y él se sentó frente a ella. Ahora empezaban las clases de guitarra.

Partió con lo más básico: la escala musical.

Pero por alguna razón, ella no podía tocar, no le salía.

—Esto fue una muy mala idea, ¡soy terrible! —se lamentó Kagami.

—No es que seas mala, es que lo haces de modo muy fuerte. Debe ser más despacio, así... —Luka volvió a tocar la escala musical. Kagami observó atenta.

Ella lo intentó, pero no sonaba de modo armonioso, ni siquiera podía mover los dedos con la facilidad que él lo hacía. ¡¿Cómo es que lo hacía parecer tan fácil?! ¡qué malo!

—Mm... ¿qué te gusta hacer? —preguntó de pronto Luka.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kagami.

—Me gusta mucho leer, salir, caminar y bueno, práctico esgrima.

—¡Eso es! —Luka chasqueó la lengua —, tocas de modo tan brusco porque piensas que estás en una competencia, como si fuese esgrima. Pero no es así, la música debe ser más suave.

Luka se levantó y posicionó su mano sobre los dedos de Kagami. Le explicó cómo debía tocar la guitarra, con más suavidad.

Él no se percataba del fuerte latir del corazón de la azabache, la tenía sumamente nerviosa.

—Ahora debes intentarlo tú —le dijo. Pero ella no había prestado atención.

—Yo... eh... —no pudo evitar balbucear.

—Hey, si crees que no puedes tocar la guitarra, quizás yo deba practicar esgrima —bromeó. Más al ver la sonrisa presente en el rostro de la azabache, se dio cuenta de que no debió haber dicho aquello.


	3. Lecciones de esgrima

Aquella tarde en la cual Kagami fue a una práctica de guitarra, al ver que no era buena con el instrumento, se sintió bastante decepcionada de sí misma.

—No es fácil, cada instrumento requiere su tiempo. Nunca nada será sencillo, es cosa de práctica —le recordó Luka.

—Suelo ser algo precipitada, me gusta ser buena en todo lo que propongo. Es ansiedad, o eso me han dicho.

Su sinceridad le sacó una leve risa a Luka. Ella se avergonzó un poco, pero ya no podía retirar lo dicho.

Pero también, esa tarde habían quedado de acuerdo en que Luka practicaría esgrima. Conseguir un lugar no fue tan difícil, en el colegio de Adrien no todos los días había taller de esgrima, por lo que, un fin de semana pidieron prestado el patio, y el Director se los prestó amablemente con la condición de que dejarán limpio todo.

Así que se reunieron el día sábado.

—Me sorprende mucho estar aquí, ¿sabes? Mi hermana Juleka estudia en éste lugar —comentó Luka.

—¿En serio? Yo intenté entrar al equipo de esgrima de aquí, pero no quedé —se notaba rencor en el tono de voz de la chica, Luka se sintió incómodo al no saber qué decir para reconfortarla —. Ése día tuve que competir contra Adrien Agreste, y una de sus amigas no supo identificar bien los puntos, eso provocó una confusión.

Luka silbó, todo eso era demasiada coincidencia, o eso creía él.

—Eso sí que es una coincidencia, porque ambos son compañeros de mi hermana.

—¿En serio? —Kagami no parecía estar muy conforme —, no me gustaría volver a verlos. Perder contra Adrien no fue agradable, aunque él quiso que compitiéramos de nuevo. Pero no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

—Es un buen chico, toca bien el piano —Kagami solo fue capaz de rodar los ojos —. Marinette es tierna.

—No sabe nada de esgrima, ¡me quitó la victoria!

—¿Sabes quién tampoco sabe nada de esgrima? Yo. No tengo ni la menor idea de nada.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Kagami le pidió a Luka que fuera al interior de los vestidores. En ese lugar dejaban todo lo necesario para el esgrima: el traje, el casco protector y el florete o espada.

Luka salió portando todo el uniforme, incluyendo el casco.

—¿Por qué es necesario tanto equipamiento? Me parece un poco excesivo —Kagami reprimio sus risas puesto que Luka parecía realmente incómodo, hasta caminar parecía difícil para el chico.

—Eso es porque el esgrima es un deporte un tanto violento, tiene sus riesgos. Por eso debemos protegernos tanto —le explicó Kagami.

—¿Eres una chica violenta? Vaya, tan pequeña y angelical que te ves —Kagami se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, aquello parecía un cumplido —. Ahora entiendo porque dicen que las apariencias engañan.

—Hay mucho sobre mí que aún no conoces. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mí, mejor será comenzar.

Kagami le explicó las posiciones a Luka. Solo que él muchacho de apresuró tanto que al mover los pies, chocó con sus propias piernas y terminó en el suelo. Kagami se permitió reír.

—¡Lo siento! Pensé que esto sería más rápido —se disculpó sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

—¿Lo ves? Aprender algo nuevo no siempre es fácil. El esgrima no es tan violento, debes ir lento —la azabache tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en el rostro. Sintió que era una pequeña victoria para ella.

—Ya veo, supongo que tenía una mala percepción de deporte —Luka colocó sus piernas en la posición que ella le indicó e inclinó un poco su cuerpo. Ahora estaba bien.

—¿Habías practicado esgrima antes? ¿o conocías el deporte?

—Vi la escena de pelea de las gemelas, en la película Juego de gemelas —Kagami rió pero también rodó los ojos. ¡Luka era todo un bromista! —, ¡oye! No te rías. Tú preguntas, yo respondo.

Después de toda esa conversación, Kagami le enseñó esgrima a Luka. No fue sencillo, él era muy torpe con el deporte. Se defendía diciendo que nunca lo había practicado, que prefería jugar fútbol o tocar guitarra. Que era más que nada un chico hogareño, alguien sencillo.

—Si tú pudiste practicar esgrima, creo que puedo continuar practicando guitarra —la sonrisa de Luka fue hermosa.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿cierto?

—Cuenta con ello.


	4. Confort

Después de que Kagami le enseñará algo de esgrima a Luka, habían quedado de acuerdo en que se volverían a juntar.

Y decidieron que no había nada mejor que rememorar. Por eso se juntarían nuevamente en la biblioteca de aquél enorme Mall en el que por casualidades del destino, se conocieron.

Kagami se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. No conocía perfectamente a Luka. Pero de lo poco que lo conocía, ya le agradaba bastante, lo consideraba un amigo, una persona en la cual podías confiar. Eso era agradable.

Luka por su cuenta se estaba arreglando, peinaba su cabello cosa que rara vez hacía.

—¿Es mi idea o alguien conoció a una chica? —Juleka apoyó su espalda en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Luka detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato, un poco incómodo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Juleka rió levemente, le parecía tierna la actitud del mayor.

—Porque los hombres solo se arreglan cuando una chica les importa —respondió guiñando el ojo. Él suspiró derrotado —. Además, tienes una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro y en la comida no dejas de tararear. Solo fue cosa de unir cabos.

Ella ingresó a la habitación y vio lo nervioso que se notaba su hermano, eso no era bueno. Ella sabía de nervios, era cosa de ver como se comportaba Marinette cerca de Adrien, siempre tartamudeaba o hacía movimientos raros, era bastante cómico.

—Hermano, tranquílizate. Es solo una chica, no tienes porque estar tan nervioso. Si quieres sentirte tranquilo, busca algo que ambos disfruten, encuentren su zona de confort y listo —besó la mejilla de su hermano y salió de la habitación.

Ya cuando se juntaron en la biblioteca, ambos parecían estar nerviosos, no hablaban tanto, el silencio resultaba incómodo y realmente triste.

—Se supone que éste es el lugar que me hace feliz, me encanta lo que transmite, pero... creo que por hoy quisiera ver algo nuevo —comentó Kagami.

Luka le sonrió de modo amable, porque él también quería salir de ese aburrido lugar.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? Yo invito, lo que quieras.

—¿Compartamos una pizza? En el cuarto piso venden pizzas deliciosas.

—Me parece una idea genial, así podremos conversar y comer, ¿qué mejor? —Kagami rió porque era exactamente lo que pensaba.

Subieron por el ascensor. Al llegar al cuarto piso del recinto, Luka le pidió a la chica que le dijera exactamente lo que quería y ya después le pidió que se siente, él llevaría todo a la mesa.

Kagami esperó pacientemente puesto que la fila era enorme. Una vez que Luka llegó, extendió la pizza y las bebidas.

Comieron por un rato en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a charlar un poco, había que romper el hielo.

—Estuve practicando guitarra, los dedos duelen bastante, pero al menos ya tocó la escala musical.

—¡Eso es fascinante! —exclamó Luka alegre —, una vez que domines eso, te enseñaré nuevas notas —la azabache asintió gustosa —. Yo también he practicado algo de esgrima, aunque aún no soy del todo bueno.

—Pensé que más que nada disfrutabas de la guitarra.

—Me encanta la guitarra, pero también tengo otros gustos. Por ejemplo: me gusta muchísimo leer.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de la muchacha brillaron —, pensaba que no, que más que nada solo practicabas guitarra.

Luka no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo siento, es solo que aunque amo con todo el corazón la música, no vivo solo de eso —explicó. Kagami se sonrojó un poco porque eso era bastante lógico —. En fin, aparte de los libros me gusta mucho el cine.

—¡Cielos! Hace años que no voy al cine, estoy acostumbrada a ver películas en Internet —confesó algo apenada —. Recuerdo que mi mamá disfrutaba mucho llevándome al cine. Una de las primeras películas que vimos juntas fue Mulán.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami era preciosa, una sonrisa llena de recuerdos, de melancolía.

—Disney tiene grandiosas películas, son clásicos —Kagami asintió, estaba más que acorde —. Yo recuerdo que una de las primeras películas que vi en el cine junto a mi hermana y a mi madre fue Buscando a Nemo.

Y de ese modo, descubrieron que algo que los hacía sentir cómodos (aparte de sus pasiones: esgrima y música) era hablar respecto al cine, libros y música. Tenían mucho en común, como también desacuerdos.

Quedaron de acuerdo en que irían juntos al cine, que esa sería su próxima salida.


	5. Música

Una vez que terminaron de comer la pizza y tomaron hasta la última gota de sus bebidas, decidieron quedarse un rato más sentados. Apenas eran las seis y media de la tarde, aún podrían permanecer en el recinto sin ningún tipo de problema, no era tarde.

—Cuéntame un poco de tú música. ¿Escribes tus propias canciones?

—La música sale del alma, al igual que las letras. Aunque no es tan fácil, escribir una canción puede tardar incluso un mes —explicó Luka.

—¿Todo un mes para escribir una canción? Siempre pensé que era un proceso más rápido, como de un día.

—La mayoría piensa lo mismo, pero no es así. Debes crear una melodía, debes pensar en una letra. Es un gran proceso, es difícil.

Kagami asintió, pensar en todas esas cosas se le hacia un poco complejo. Ella nunca creció en un ambiente musical, todo lo contrario. Su madre cuando pasaba tiempo con ella le enseñaba a ser fuerte, a ser valiente y a practicar deportes. Su padre era alguien que jamás conoció, por eso muchas veces sintió temor de los hombres.

Era un poco triste pensar que algo tan bello como la música jamás formó parte de tú vida realmente. Se sentía como un vacío que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara —la voz de su amigo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad —. Si quieres escribir una canción, yo podría ayudarte.

—¿Sabes qué es curioso? Que jamás crecí en un ambiente realmente musical. Me gusta la música, pero no tengo un género musical favorito.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Debes escuchar distintos géneros, distintos cantantes y encontrarás uno que será perfecto, que cambiará tú vida. Así funciona la música.

—Haces que todo suene tan profundo, tan verdadero...

—Será que soy una persona profunda —ella asintió.

Luka le habló respecto a sus gustos musicales, de Jagged Stone y todo lo que su música le transmitía, que era un hombre admirable y que debería escucharlo. Luego Kagami le contó que le encantaban los musicales, eran películas que disfrutaba mucho. Y así, siguieron hablando de música hasta que se les hizo muy tarde e inevitablemente tuvieron que despedirse.


	6. A escondidas

La azabache se encontraba frente al espejo, le daba los últimos toques a su peinado. Esta noche llevaba un vestido de color rojo, bastante largo acompañado de unas botas negras. Su cabello lo había peinado bastante, porque quería verse aceptable. Incluso se colocó una diadema de color roja, para variar un poco.

Estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien... —le dijo a su reflejo mientras se observaba fijamente, para dar aún más ánimo a lo que veía, se dio una sonrisa sincera a sí misma. Aunque no se convencía del todo.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Luka la había invitado al cumpleaños de su hermana, Juleka. Ella aceptó porque cada día se sentía más unida al joven de cabellos celestes. Sucede que, ella había continuado con las clases de guitarra (a pesar de que sus dedos dolían, le gustaba lo que transmitía aquel instrumento).

Ella no era la única que había continuado con el gusto ajeno, Luka también continuaba con las lecciones de esgrima, no era bueno y no demostraba mejoras, pero al menos lo intentaba.

El problema radicaba en que no quería ver a Adrien o a Marinette. Puede que con el primero haya hecho las pases, pero de todas formas... tenían una competencia pendiente, y también... ¿cómo se sentirían ellos si la vieran de nuevo? Después de todo, según las palabras de la noticiera Nadja, ella había sido demonizada y había provocado un gran caos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Cuando llegó a la dirección indicada, Luka la recibió con una gran sonrisa. El lugar era enorme, había muchas luces y globos de colores oscuros, se apreciaba bastante el morado y algo de negro. No parecía un lugar muy alegre.

—Estoy feliz de que vinieras —la recibió Luka.

—Hola... —susurró ella y al mismo tiempo se mantenía agachada.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Kagami vio por sobre el hombro de Luka a Marinette, su corazón dio un vuelco y solo atinó a ocultarse detrás de Luka.

—¿Podrías enseñarme el baño, por favor?

—Bien...

Luka sabía que algo le pasaba a la azabache, se notaba. Después de todo, por algo se estaba escondiendo en su espalda. Algo sucedía.

La llevó donde se encontraba el baño. Aunque no era su hogar, puesto que habían decidido rentar un lugar espacioso debido a la gran cantidad de personas presentes.

—Es aquí.

—Gracias... —Kagami iba a entrar, pero Luka la tomó por el brazo al notar que algo malo estaba pasando con ella, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Kagami suspiró.

—Creo que no lo entenderías...

—No puedo entenderlo sino me lo dices —la chica apoyó su espalda en la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. ¿Tienes miedo? Me has contado muchas veces lo que sucedió con Adrien y Marinette —al ver la mirada llena de ansiedad de su amiga se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco —. Vamos, Kagami. Ellos son buenas personas, no te juzgarán. No tienes porque esconderte.

—¿No crees que guarden algo de rencor?

Luka consideró que Kagami se veía realmente tierna cuando estaba asustada, parecía una niña. Eso era muy dulce.

—Para nada. Ven —la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al lugar. La primera persona con la que se toparon fue con Juleka.

Luka sonrió, por lo menos sabía que podía contar con su hermana.

—Juleka, hermana del alma, ella es Kagami —Juleka mostró una sonrisa sincera, la que la azabache intentó corresponder —. Kagami, ella es mi hermana.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó, llamando la atención de los demás. Juleka rió un poco, después de ello, Kagami le extendió un regalo —. No te conozco, pero Luka me ayudó con eso.

—Gracias —Juleka le sonrió a ambos —. Ahora, ven Kagami, te presentaré a mis amigos.

Cuando la pelinegra le extendió la mano, ella observó a su amigo de confianza y él le regaló una sonrisa junto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Kagami tomó la mano de Juleka, y permitió que le presentara a todos los presentes.

—Kagami, hola... —Marinette se acercó de modo tímido —, supe que el otro día te molestaste por lo de esgrima. Solo quería pedirte perdón por ello, yo... quería entrar al equipo, no sé mucho del tema, pero... creo que me equivoqué. Lamento todo lo que sucedió —la mirada de Marinette solo demostraba tristeza, era una disculpa genuina.

—No te preocupes por eso, eso ya pasó —Kagami le sonrió a la otra azabache —. Si quieres yo podría enseñarte esgrima, sin rencores.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —exclamó alegremente y luego para sorpresa de Kagami le dio un abrazo.

Kagami se entendió bien con los compañeros de Juleka, cada uno era distinto, las personalidades no se parecían en nada, pero de todas formas eran buenas personas.

Era todo lo contrario de lo que llegó a imaginar. Porque pensaba que tendría que estar escondida, agachada, oculta entre las decoraciones, la comida o debajo de la mesa. Tenía miedo, ansiedad, de todo un poco.

—Te dije que no había necesidad de esconderse —la voz de Luka la hizo sonreír nuevamente —. Eres una chica muy agradable, le agradas a todo el mundo.


	7. Momento incómodo

Kagami y Luka habían decidido hacer algo distinto, ya que normalmente sus salidas significaban salir a la calle. Casi siempre iban al centro comercial, a la biblioteca, o a la tienda de música. Siempre estaban encerrados, lo que era un poco... monótono, aunque no del todo aburrido.

Kagami contaba con una piscina en su casa, por lo que decidió invitar a su amigo. Así podrían hacer algo distinto y divertirse.

—Bienvenido, joven. La señorita Kagami ya viene —Kagami escuchó la voz de Joshep, su sirviente. Por lo que corrió a la puerta. Luka sonrió al verla y asintió.

—Joshep, gracias por recibirlo, pero puedes irte —se dirigió al mayor —. Aunque si quieres podrías llevar merienda a la piscina —pidió algo nerviosa.

—Como usted diga, señorita Kagami —respondió para después retirarse.

—Luka, puedes pasar —ella abrió aún más la puerta y se movió un poco para darle la pasada.

—Muchas gracias.

Luka observó todo a su alrededor, era una casa increíblemente grande. Las paredes eran blancas, pero estaban perfectamente limpias y adornadas por muchas pinturas y distintos tipos de fotografías familiares, aparentemente.

Kagami dejó a Luka en la piscina, porque como él era hombre le era más fácil estar listo. Dejó su ropa en una silla de playa junto a su mochila y listo, ¿qué más fácil?

—Luka, iré adentro a ponerme mi traje de baño y volveré —avisó —. Mientras tanto disfruta del agua.

—Gracias, te estaré esperando.

Kagami subió a su habitación y dentro de ella se despojo de sus prendas habituales y se colocó el traje de baño de una pieza que había dejado previamente en su silla.

Estaba lista, aunque olvidó observarse antes en el espejo.

—Calma, Kagami. Todo saldrá bien... —repetía mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de todo, solo estaría con su amigo, ¿no?

Cuando llegó al patio, justamente Luka sacaba su cabeza del agua. Pero para sorpresa de la azabache, él se quedó observándola con cara de preocupación e incomodidad, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella.

—Eh... —él rascó su nuca y bajó la mirada. Kagami no comprendía nada, se sintió un poco mal.

¿Acaso sería que tenía kilos demás y su traje de baño provocaba que eso se notará? Se sintió triste.

—Señorita Kagami, olvidó quitarse el sostén —la voz de Joshep provocó que ambos se sonrojaran, la azabache dio un salto y se vio con sorpresa, ¡era verdad! Sobre el traje de baño tenía su sostén aún. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡ella se lo había quitado —. Si quiere yo lo puedo llevar a su habitación.

—¡Joshep! —ella se lo quitó de un salto —, por favor, no vuelva a hablar del tema y deja la merienda sobre la mesa. Gracias —habló rápido debido a la incomodidad.

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo, ambos se sentían un poco incómodos, no sabían que decir. Luka rió después de un rato.

—Lo siento Kagami, pero debes admitir que fue algo gracioso —explicó una vez que terminó de reír.

—Sí... fue muy divertido... —estaba sonrojada y bastante incómoda, pero decidió ignorar aquello, después de todo... todos hemos pasado por momentos vergonzosos, ¿no?


	8. Picnic con amigos

El cumpleaños de Juleka había sido un día bastante entretenido para ambos amigos. Luka se llevaba muy bien con los compañeros de su hermana, de hecho, Marinette le parecía una gran amiga, quizás podría considerarla su mejor amiga. Rosita también era muy dulce, y ni hablar de Alya.

Por otro lado, Kagami congenió muy bien con Alix, ambas chicas compartían cierta pasión por el deporte. Alix amaba patinar, podía hablar durante horas respecto al tema. Y también le gustaba todo tipo de deportes, desde natación hasta fútbol. Era una chica muy interesante, incluso comentó que le gustaría aprender esgrima.

También congenió bastante con Alya. Aunque le resultó un poco incómodo que quiera entrevistarla para el Ladyblog.

Aunque, gracias a esa fiesta habían quedado de acuerdo en que harían un picnic entre amigos. Bueno... sería el mismo grupo de amigas de siempre, formado por: Rosita, Juleka, Alya, Marinette, Mylene y Alix. Solo que está vez también incluirían a Luka y a Kagami, para conocerlos más.

Luka había pasado por Kagami exactamente a las seis, tenían aún una hora de camino. Podían haber ido en el auto de los padres de Kagami, pero decidieron que sería más agradable caminar, después de todo, así podrían disfrutar más del clima y de una conversación.

—¿Estás feliz por la idea del picnic? —preguntó Luka para poder iniciar una conversación.

—Más que nada nerviosa, no imaginó cómo será —respondió con sinceridad —. De todas formas, traje jugo de piña.

—Vaya, yo no tenía muchas ganas de venir. No es que no me guste pasar el día con amistades, es solo que... en vez de un picnic prefiero disfrutar de un helado.

Ambos habían comenzado su camino hacia el lugar donde el picnic se llevaría a cabo.

—¿Prefieres el helado que un picnic?

—Por supuesto. Un helado es algo rápido, algo que disfrutas y no necesitas quedarte toda una tarde en la naturaleza —respondió con una leve sonrisa, se notaba su disgusto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la naturaleza? ¿prefieres estar encerrado?

—En la comodidad de mi habitación obtengo la mayor fuente de inspiración para mis canciones.

—Ya verás como el picnic te ayudará a inspirarte.

Una vez que llegaron todos comenzaron a instalar las cosas. Alya había llevado un mantel junto a muchas almohadas. Marinette había llevado la comida, las delicias que sus padres preparan. Kagami el jugo de piña. Rosita bebidas azucaradas. Y Juleka dijo que más adelante mostraría lo que llevó.

Kagami se sentía nerviosa, no creía poder formar parte del grupo de amigas, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Comieron entre conversaciones agradables. Hasta que Alix decidió que sería divertido jugar a verdad o reto, cosa que todos aceptaron.

Para hacer las cosas más interesantes, giraban una bombilla. Aunque a veces la bombilla se quedaba quieta, pero de todas formas funcionaba para ellas.

La primera persona que tocó fue Juleka.

—¿Nos dirás lo que trajiste? —preguntó Alix.

—Traje cerveza —algunas chicas exclamaron, Luka solo se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tomaste la cerveza de mamá para esto? Juleka, todos aquí son menores de edad —la retó. Juleka sonrió con malicia.

—Tú eres casi mayor de edad, con eso basta —le restó importancia.

Cuando a Kagami le preguntaron: ¿con quién congeniaba mejor de todo el grupo presente? Ella respondió Luka. Y en ese momento, Alix dijo a modo de broma que deberían besarse, algunas chicas siguieron con ello.

—¡Dejen eso! Aún no han bebido y ya están molestando —Luka las retó. Últimamente retaba a todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué no hacer esto más interesante? —Alix se levantó —. Kagami, tengamos una carrera hasta aquél roble —señaló al árbol, Kagami lo vio, se veía lejos.

—¿Y por qué competimos? —vio la sonrisa segura en el rostro de Alix y sintió deseos de ganar. Quizás una victoria sería algo bueno. Sobretodo frente a la azabache.

—Si yo te ganó, te besarás con Luka. Si tú ganas, bueno, podrás pensar en algo.

—Aceptó —respondió decidida.

Ambas compitieron. Una carrera ida y vuelta. Kagami no contaba con que la chica fuera tan rápida, pero de todas formas, dio su mejor esfuerzo. Tenía dos motivaciones: no quería besar a Luka, no era el momento adecuado, apenas eran amigos. Y aparte, quería que Marinette viera su potencial.

Alix llegó primero al árbol.

—¡Eres muy lenta! —le gritó mientras seguía corriendo.

Eso motivó aún más a la azabache. Dio todo de sí, corrió como nunca y finalmente ganó. Solo unas pocas chicas le aplaudieron su triunfo.

Escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

—¿Declararías tú amor a Adrien? —preguntó Mylené a Marinette.

—Algún día, estoy segura de que podré.

Eso explicaba todo el problema que hubo en la batalla de esgrima, de pronto todo fue tan claro, tan obvio: a Marinette le gustaba Adrien y por eso dijo que ella había perdido, porque ella quería su lugar. Ella quería entrar en el equipo.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó Luka tocando el hombro de la azabache, regresándola a la realidad. Ella le sonrió.


	9. Sirenas (AU)

Vivir en el gran océano resultaba algo hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo bastante aburrido.

Luka consideraba que su vida era aburrida, que cada día era muy similar al anterior. Y es que, en las profundidades del mar, ¿qué podías hacer? Estudiaba como era de suponer, también nadaba y se cuidaba de los depredadores, tenía amistades. Pero fuera de eso... ¿qué le quedaba?

Su madre era una sirena aventurera, cada día salía y traía nuevas cosas al hogar. A ella le encantaba encontrar objetos humanos y después se los regalaba a él. Aunque por órdenes del Rey, estaba prohibido que sirenas o tritones nadarán a la superficie, solo que a su madre no le importaba.

—¡Te va a encantar, emite una melodía deliciosa! —exclamaba su madre.

Luka recibió el pequeño objeto, lo miró vacilante.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Supongo que puedes averiguarlo tú mismo —respondió ella.

Ese fue el día en el que Luka experimentó con aquél alargado objeto, y gracias a su curiosidad descubrió las distintas melodías que emitía. Al principio se asustó, porque lo sopló muy fuerte y parecía un silbato.

—¡Dios! —gritó y lo dejó caer al suelo, realmente emitía sonidos fuertes, no le gustó —. Quizás sirva como defensa personal —lo utilizó como espada a modo de juego, pero no le parecía. Si era una espada... ¿por qué tenía tantos orificios?

Siguió analizando el objeto, hasta que después de muchos intentos en vano, descubrió que emitía melodías dulces, melodías musicales. ¡Era un objeto musical pequeño! Bastante agradable. Finalmente, le gustó.

Tenía distintos objetos humanos, ese instrumento y algunas otras cosas que no comprendía.

Una tarde la curiosidad le ganó y fue a la superficie, quería conocer más sobre el mundo humano, aunque debía mantener su aleta en el agua. Encontró un parque solitario, lo observó bastante agachado.

—¿Qué será esto? —veía cosas de color verde, había miles. Se acercó a una, sacó una y la olió. No le gustó, sin darse cuenta estornudó —. ¡Huele fatal! ¡menos mal que no lo probé! —y dejó caer aquello al mar.

Quiso salir a la superficie, ver todo ese verde e investigar, buscar objetos humanos. Hasta que algo llamó su atención, se ocultó entre tanto verde asqueroso y vio a... ¿una chica humana?

—¡Vamos, Kagami! ¡solo tienes que creer en ti!

—¿Los humanos hablan solos? —susurró viendo como aquella chica humana sostenía un palo entre sus manos y lo movía de modo torpe.

—¡Jamás entraré al equipo si sigo así! ¡esas chicas malas se seguirán burlando! —exclamaba con tristeza.

¿Los humanos tenían sus propios equipos? ¡vaya! ¡ser humano sonaba tan divertido! Ellos no tenían ese tipo de cosas, con suerte tenían clases.

—¡Nunca seré buena en esto, no puedo seguir así! —se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

—Qué mal se ve... —susurró. Movió un poco tanto verde y esas cosas emitieron un sonido, él maldijo por lo bajo y se ocultó rápidamente.

La azabache se levantó de un salto y asustada observó a su alrededor aferrando el palo a sus manos.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —movió aquél palo con gracia, a modo de defensa —. Si intentan algo, les aseguró que estoy armada.

—¿Me va a golpear? —preguntó en un susurró muy bajito, aparentemente los humanos eran agresivos cuando se asustaban.

Sintió los pasos de la chica, pero no se ocultó. Después de todo, ¿de qué serviría? Era solo una chica, y si lo veía ahí, no tenía nada de malo. Él jamás volvería, y a la que los demás humanos tomarían por loca sería a ella, obviamente.

La azabache llegó frente a él y se quedó sorprendida.

—¡Oye! ¡si me estabas espiando te juro que te golpearé! —le gritó enojada.

—No es mi culpa que tú vinieras al lugar donde más disfruto nadar —se defendió haciéndose el enojado.

—¿Te gusta nadar en un parque abandonado? —preguntó la chica curiosa.

—Bueno... ¡podrá estar abandonado porque sabe horrible!

La azabache levantó una ceja a modo de sorpresa. ¿Sabe horrible?

—¿Qué es lo que sabe horrible?

Luka rió. Esa chica no entendía nada, los humanos eran realmente lentos o tontos.

—El verde, por supuesto.

—¿El verde?

—Esto —Luka tomó entre sus manos el verde.

—¿Las hojas saben horrible? —Kagami rodó sus ojos y tomó con más fuerza su caballete —. Si me estás jugando una broma, ¡te aseguró que no es gracioso! —y colocó el caballete frente al rostro del muchacho.

—¡No soy yo quien va por la vida atacando a los demás con un palo!

En ese momento Kagami pateó el suelo y comenzó a maldecir. Luka al ser un tritón no comprendía nada de lo que ella decía, es más, sintió tanto miedo que se alejó un poco de la orilla. ¡Era una bruja! ¡quizás lo estaba hechizando en ese momento y por eso decía tantas cosas! Sintió mucho miedo.

—¡Ya basta con todo eso, por favor! —gritó debido a su miedo.

Kagami se sintió mal, no estaba bien asustar de ese modo a alguien. Pero... ¡todo era culpa de su madre!

—¡Lo siento tanto, chico! ¡es que estoy realmente estresada! Mi madre quiere que entre al equipo de esgrima, pero no entiende que... ¡no me gusta! —dejó caer su florete, el cual emitió un leve sonido, aunque Luka lo percibió mejor —. Quiero dedicarme a la música, pero ella dice que la música no es suficiente.

—¡Música! —exclamó Luka con alegría. Él tenía algo que podría hacer que esa chica rara se callara de una vez y dejará de maldecir y hablar sola en el parque —. ¡Tengo algo que te alegrará! ¡toma!

Luka extendió el palito musical, Kagami lo tomó de entre sus manos y rió un poco, eso había sido tan inocente.

—¿Te gusta la flauta? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

—¿Flauta? ¿el palito se llama flauta?

Kagami rió nuevamente, a Luka le encantó aquél dulce sonido, era como música para sus oídos.

—¿Sabes algo? Me gustan tus chistes —le sonrió.

¿Chistes? ¿en qué momento él había sido gracioso? Solo estaba siendo sincero.

—Conozco una canción de memoria, escucha esto...

Kagami comenzó a tocar aquél instrumento. Luka observaba como la chica movía sus dedos con delicadeza, con gracia, con cariño. Y escuchaba la agradable melodía, era algo tan dulce, tan bello. Era arte, era magia.

Quizás aquella joven de cabello azul sí era una bruja, pero una buena. Porque aquél instrumento emitía magia, era algo hermoso.

Además, su rostro era muy dulce, muy femenino, muy bonito. Quizás... solo pasaba un mal día por culpa de su madre.

—Se llama Jueves, es una canción muy bonita —la voz de la joven la trajó de regresó a la realidad.

—¡Mi madre me matará, debo irme!

Él se estaba alejando, pero se detuvo ante el llamado de la azabache.

—¡Oye! —él se volvió y la miró —, ¿te volveré a ver?

—¡Claro que sí, necesito que hagas eso de nuevo! —ella rió alegremente, de cierto modo, ese chico bromista le había quitado la rabia interna que sentía.

—¿Puedo saber tú nombre?

—Soy Luka. Es un gusto, humana.

¿Humana? Rara forma de llamarla.

—Yo soy Kagami —sonrió ella —. Estaré feliz de volver a verte, humano —bromeó ella.

Luka se despidió con la mano y siguió nadando. Se alejó lo suficiente como para que Kagami no viera como se introducía de regreso al agua.

—Me llamó humano, qué equivocada está... —susurró entre dientes.

—Olvidó su flauta —comentó Kagami apretando con cariño el instrumento entre sus manos, sonriendo.


	10. Infancia

Era una tarde hermosa, ambos amigos se encontraban nuevamente en la piscina perteneciente a la azabache. Había un sol precioso, perfecto para estar fuera y para nadar.

—¿Siempre te ha gustado nadar? —preguntó Luka repentinamente.

Kagami sonrió de lado, al pensar en su niñez.

—Cuando tenía seis años nadaba en está piscina con mi prima, aunque no todo era bueno —respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Oh! ¿la pequeña Kagami peleaba con su prima? —preguntó Luka en tono burlón.

—Nada de eso —Kagami le lanzó un poco de agua, a modo de venganza —. Es solo que... mi prima solía ser muy peleadora conmigo, es todo. Le gustaba ganar siempre y llegaba a extremos de patear.

—¡Qué tonta! Las competencias son para divertirte, no para golpear —se quejó Luka. La azabache asintió.

—De todas formas, en el agua siempre me he podido relajar. Me gusta —sonrió ella.

—Entonces es una de esas cosas que haces desde la infancia —sonrió él.

—Claro. Aunque de pequeña también hice otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? Me gustaría conocer un poco más de ti.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —bromeó ella —. Mi infancia puede ser una historia un tanto larga.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso comodidad. Espera —Luka se colocó de espaldas y comenzó a flotar con los ojos cerrados —. Te lo dije, estoy cómodo —exclamó.

—¡Eres imposible! —Kagami rió.

Luka volvió a nadar a modo perrito, para no sentir frío.

—Anda, cuéntame un poco.

—Veamos... comencé el colegio a los seis años, mi mamá era de las que no querían separarse de su hija hasta que fuera realmente necesario. En mi primer colegio había un chico que me molestaba mucho, incluso molestaba a otros y luego tuvieron que echarlo del colegio.

—¡Qué horror! Es increíble como los niños pueden molestar desde tan pequeños —se quejó Luka.

—¡Lo sé! Pero, irónicamente más adelante me cambié de colegio y ése chico también me siguió. Pasé gran parte de mi infancia intentando alejarme de él, defendiéndome —comentó ella —. Gracias a ese tonto comencé con el esgrima desde los diez años.

—Entonces ese tonto te trajo algo bueno.

—Así es. Aprendí a ignorar malos comentarios, y aprendí a defenderme de ser necesario —hizo un movimiento de esgrima en el agua, con el rostro más serio posible.

—¡Eres increíble! —aplaudió él.

—¿Y qué hay de tu infancia?

—Gran parte de mi infancia la pasé peleando con Juleka, antes no nos llevábamos tan bien. Yo era él hermano celoso —Kagami rió —. ¡Es en serio! Solía ser un hijo único, de pronto llegó esa chica... ¡Dios! Estaba muy enojado. Una vez llegué a escapar de casa, me perdí.

—¡¿Te perdiste?! ¿y cómo te encontraron?

—Me fui junto a un amigo, conseguimos llegar a un parque bastante lejano, pero al no ver a muchas personas cerca ambos nos asustamos e intentamos regresar. El problema era que yo apenas tenía nueve años.

—¡Eras un niño! ¡por Dios! —Kagami estaba muy sorprendida, jamás pensó que él tranquilo Luka sería capaz de esas cosas.

—Supe llegar a la casa de una de mis tías. Recuerdo que cuando mamá apareció, me vio y en vez de abrazarme me dio la cachetada de mí vida.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡te escapaste!

—Lo sé, lo sé —Luka asintió —. La que me abrazó ese día fue Juleka. Desde ese entonces nos unimos más. Supongo que eso fue lo único bueno que trajo ese día.

—Situaciones malas que terminan bien, ¿no? —Luka volvió a asentir.

—Y cuando tenía once años fue cuando conocí las guitarras. Uno de mis primos tocaba, pero después le aburrió. Yo empecé a practicar y... nunca más la dejé.

Kagami intentó imaginar a un Luka de once años, pero se le hizo imposible. Solo pudo sonreír ante la idea.


	11. Luka celoso

Un día de entrenamiento, por cosas de la vida Adrien había aparecido.

Luka se llevaba bien con él rubio, normalmente conversaban de cualquier tema, o se saludaban. No eran del todo unidos, porque tenían edades distintas y aparte de ello, parecía que solo tenían la música en común.

Ese día, Kagami y Adrien habían estado muy unidos.

—Supongo que finalmente podremos tener la batalla de esgrima —comentó Adrien sonriente.

—Estoy lista para vencerte.

A medida que peleaban, se sonreían y se reían. Algo dentro de Luka se removió por completo, no le gustaba ni un poquito lo que estaba viendo, se sintió como una "tercera rueda", sentía que simplemente estaba sobrando.

Lo peor de todo fue ver como chocaban los cinco y Adrien alababa a Kagami. Claramente ella era una chica maravillosa, que podría con todo. Quizás muchas personas se lo decían con frecuencia, pero que Adrien se lo dijera... le dolió un poco a Luka.

—Sabía que eras buena —exclamó Adrien una vez que soltó la mano de su oponente.

—Te dije que yo sería la ganadora —ella sonrió, parecía orgullosa de sí misma.

—Quizás la primera vez también lo fuiste.

—Eso ya me da igual —levantó los hombros y continuó con lo suyo. Adrien sonrió, espero mucho tiempo por una respuesta así.

Luka solo observaba la cercanía de ambos con algo de molestia.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer helado otro día? Después de todo, los perdedores también necesitamos helado.

Kagami le sonrió.

—Lo consideraré —prometió.

Adrien se despidió de ambos y luego se retiró. Kagami se quitó el casco de esgrima y se acercó a su amigo.

—Ya podemos ir a la tienda de guitarras.

—¿Sabes algo? Recordé que le prometí a Juleka ayudarla con algo —respondió de modo cortante, empezó a caminar para alejarse.

—¿Nos veremos otro día? —preguntó la azabache.

—Eso creo. Adiós.

Kagami se sintió realmente mal, no entendía qué había pasado. Simplemente tuvo una competencia con Adrien, quizás dejó un poco de lado a su mejor amigo, pero no lo hizo con maldad. Solo que... siempre había sido una chica competitiva, no se supo contener.

"Definitivamente le debo una disculpa" —pensó mientras se dirigía a los vestidores para poder cambiarse.


	12. Kagami celosa

Kagami había pensado muy bien en cómo arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Porque no quería perderlo, desde que aprendió a conocerlo bien se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que era aquél muchacho, además, era uno de los únicos amigos que tenía en París.

Sabía que Luka amaba la música, también amaba leer y le gustaba mucho salir. Disfrutaba mucho yendo al mall, le gustaba observar a las personas, en una ocasión le había dicho que disfrutaba de escribir pequeños fragmentos sobre las personas que veía.

"Si prestas suficiente atención a los actos de una persona, tendrás material suficiente como para escribir una gran historia" —le había dicho Luka.

Kagami no concordaba con su amigo, porque toda persona era distinta y no por verla una sola vez sabrías lo que esa persona pensaba, eso era absurdo. Y para escribir sobre alguien... tendrías que saber cosas de esa persona.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Kagami lo invitó a un lugar que vio en Internet, era una especie de pastelería familiar, era bastante conocida en todo París.

—Kagami...

—¡Vamos, lo pasaremos bien! —insistió ella mediante el celular. Escuchó el suspiró de Luka.

—Bien, te veré a las cinco.

—¡Yay! —exclamó ella colgando la llamada.

Lo que no imaginó al llegar a aquél lugar, era que ahí se encontraría aquella azabache que ya una vez consiguió hacerla enfadar. ¿Cómo podría ella saber que los padres de Marinette tenían una panadería?

—Marinette, es un gusto verte —sonrió Luka.

—¡Luka, Kagami! —exclamó ella acercándose —, ¡Tanto tiempo!

La sonrisa de la azabache le dio asco. Aún más asco le dio ver como Luka le sonreía de modo tan familiar.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?

Una conversación se formó entre Luka y Marinette. Marinette había dicho que los dejaría solos, pero para sorpresa (y desagrado) de Kagami, Luka insistió en que no lo hiciera.

Luka conversaba animadamente con aquella azabache, intentaba incluirla en la conversación, pero Kagami no quería. Le molestó mucho que alabará los postres de Marinette. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de hablar de ella? Definitivamente, Kagami se arrepintió mucho de haber elegido específicamente aquél lugar. Estaba molesta, muy enfadada.


	13. Conociendo a los padres

Ambos habían sentido celos y les había costado darse cuenta, no lo admitían ni con ellos mismos. En el caso de Luka, una conversación con Juleka le hizo darse cuenta de ello.

—Los celos significan que esa muchacha te importa más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir —le dijo Juleka sonriendo ampliamente —. Ella te gusta.

Luka se sonrojó bastante, más prefirió no decir nada. El problema fue que su madre había escuchado todo.

—¡Si te gusta una chica debe venir aquí, quiero conocerla! —exclamó Anarka con una gran felicidad.

Luka golpeó levemente a su hermana. Juleka le dio una mirada de "lo siento" y se marchó.

—No somos novios, mamá —respondió avergonzado.

Anarka se paró frente a su hijo para continuar con la conversación.

—¿Y eso es un impedimento? ¡vamos, Luka! Tengo derecho de conocer a la muchacha.

¿Cómo salir de eso? ¡imposible!

Cuando a Anarka se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era imposible hacer que lo olvidara, había que hacerle caso o sino ella era capaz de insistir con el tema durante mucho tiempo.

Esa misma tarde, Luka llamó a Kagami.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mí casa el fin de semana?

La azabache notó el nerviosismo de su amigo. Algo pasaba.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —preguntó ella de modo astuto.

—No, nada.

Ella no le creyó, pero de todas formas lo aceptó.

Anarka realizó las compras, normalmente cocinaba pastas, era lo más fácil para ella. Pero ese Domingo haría algo más elaborado, un arroz y un pollo, era algo sencillo, pero delicioso.

—Juleka, por favor, ayúdame a que no sea tan incómodo —le suplicó Luka a su hermana.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. Si mamá se pone como loca, siempre puedo enseñarle a Kagami cómo invocar a los muertos —bromeó Juleka.

Luka colocó rostro de espanto, eso no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser el único normal de la familia? —exclamó con pena. Aunque hizo reír a su hermana.

—Todo saldrá bien —respondió revolviendo el cabello de su hermano.

Una vez que Kagami llegó, Anarka no la dejó en libertad.

—¡Eres hermosa! Eres pequeña, tienes un rostro adorable y tú cabello es muy lindo, ¡sí que brilla! —no dejaba de parlotear —. ¿Nunca pensaste en hacerte una trenza?

—Mm... ¿hola? —respondió ella un tanto intimidada.

—¡Ay, hasta tú voz es hermosa! —exclamó Anarka.

—¡Bien! —Luka apareció y tomó a Kagami por los hombros —, Kagami, está mujer tan expresiva que ves aquí es mi madre.

—¡Soy Anarka, cariño! Es todo un gusto.

—Eso... y...

Anarka hizo que Kagami entrase a la casa, le mostró las habitaciones y luego le preguntó sobre la música.

—Sino tocas ningún instrumento tal vez seas buena cantando, todos tenemos algún talento musical.

Kagami no parecía incómoda.

—Le prometo que la próxima vez que venga, cantaré.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? —susurró Juleka al oído de su hermano —, te dije que ella era especial.

Luka vio la resplandeciente sonrisa de la azabache y no pudo evitar asentir y suspirar.

—Lo es... —aseguró.


	14. Escucha

Ambos amigos se encontraban en la lujosa mansión perteneciente a Kagami.

El día anterior habían cenado con Anarka, lo habían pasado de maravilla. Aunque Kagami seguía algo confundida, ella siempre había visto a los adultos con una imagen de autoridad, pero Anarka era todo lo contrario. Era una mujer infantil, dulce y muy... ¿libre? Era sorprendente.

Luka tomaba el silencio de la azabache como una mala señal, quizás lo había pasado muy mal con su padre, quizás la había hecho sentir mal, incómoda.

—Kagami, lo siento mucho... —se disculpó después de haber meditado mucho en el tema.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama de la azabache.

—¿Qué? —ella levantó la mirada sintiéndose confundida.

—Sé que mi mamá puede ser algo extraña, pero es una buena mujer —explicaba Luka —. Es alguien muy entrometida, es muy habladora. Parece una niña.

—Luka...

—¡Lo sé! Sé también que Juleka es extraña, pero fuera de todas sus cosas raras, es una buena persona y...

—¡Luka! —gritó ella para llamar su atención —. Solo escúchame, ¡no estoy enfadada contigo!

Luka parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿No estás enfadada? —ella negó con la cabeza —, ¿entonces qué te sucede?

—Sucede que tú madre me dejó sorprendida.

—¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?

Kagami sonrió, aunque no se trataba de una sonrisa del todo sincera.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre pensé que los adultos tenían que ser autoritarios, jefes. Pero tú madre es todo lo contrario, es tan tranquila, tan liberal...

—También tiene su genio, cuando se enoja es alguien de temer.

—¿En serio? Parecía una niña ayer, me agradó mucho.

—En una ocasión ella fue víctima de Papillion. Ya sabes, él villano.

Kagami abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Anarka también? ¡qué loco! Aparentemente ese villano se aprovechaba de cualquier persona.

—¿En serio? ¿y por qué fue víctima del villano?

—Por un festival de música, ella quería hacer ruido pero la policía la perseguía.

Kagami no pudo evitar reír.

—¡No puede ser! ¡una persecusión policial! ¡debió parecer como una escena de película! —continuó riendo.

—¡Aún más porque fue convertida en pirata! —ahora también Luka se reía.

—¡No juegues!

Y de ese modo, Luka le contó toda la historia de la akumatización de su madre. Kagami escuchó atentamente, la historia le causó muchísima risa, estuvo asombrosa. Y de no haber sido ella misma un "akuma", no lo habría creído.

Después ella contó su akumatización o lo poco y nada que recordaba. Le sorprendió mucho que Luka le dijera que aquello había salido en las noticias.

—Se podría decir que te conocí cuando eras Riposte antes de conocerte siendo Kagami.


	15. Genderbend (género invertido)

Normalmente en todos los salones de clase se encuentran un montón de personas distintas juntas. Es lo normal, ¿no lo creen? Estar junto a distintas personas y tener que convivir con ellas, aprender a conocerlas y aunque no todas te caigan bien, debes aceptarlas. Porque son tus compañeros, y porque toda persona merece ser respetada.

Por otro lado, Kome no se sentía bien con sus compañeros. Él era un chico callado, era extremadamente tímido. Y no era su culpa ser así, es solo que... nadie le permitía hablar, entonces, ¿cómo esperaban que quisiera conversar con los demás? En casa sus padres vivían pidiéndole que guardará silencio.

Y gracias a todos esos silencios, en su salón creían que él era gay y lo evitaban solo por esa errada ideología. Había tenido que soportar millones de burlas, millones de comentarios ofensivos. Y todo por un error.

Aunque ellos no lo conocían.

De hecho, ¿alguien realmente puede conocer a una persona? Es difícil conocerse a uno mismo, entonces, ¿por qué se burlaban de él?

Kome amaba la escritura. Escribir, leer y crear historias de otras personas. A veces sacaba su lado sádico y escribía historias trágicas sobre sus compañeros. Historias en las que a ellos les sucedían cosas malas, como estar en un incendio o perder la lengua al ser comida por un gato. ¿Genial, no? Un tipo de venganza muda.

Aunque...

En todo el Instituto solo había una persona que hablaba con él. Era su mejor amigo, Marion.

Y Marion era él único que sabía la existencia de su amor imposible, de su crush. Aunque no era solo el amor imposible de Kome. También lo era de muchas otras personas.

¿Cómo no amar a una belleza como Luna?

Luna tenía un cabello largo y ondulado de color celeste, era hermoso, parecía de ángel. Su piel era medio blanca y medio morena, era un tono tostado hermoso. Grandes ojos celestes, ojos que llegaban hasta tú alma.

Su físico también era muy bonito, y su vestimenta era llamativa, un vestido blanco en ocasiones, o sino, jeans y camisas.

Kome no tenía voz propia. Pero Luna sí.

Luna no se callaba nunca. Y no solo opinaba, sino que también hablaba con todos. Era una chica hermosa. Y le encantaba hablar. Ella admiraba mucho a Jagged Stone, tenía su discografía completa.

Y gracias al amor platónico que tenía por Jagged, ella también componía y tocaba música. Tenía su propio canal en YouTube, cientos de subscriptores y mucho apoyo.

Era la chica más deseada en todo el Instituto.

Kome no la amaba por esos motivos. Él estaba enamorado de sus letras, de sus canciones. Sentía que podía percibir lo que su alma escribía. Sentía que estaban conectados, sentía que eran almas gemelas.

La veía y suspiraba por dentro. Añoraba algún día poder hablar con su hermosa Luna. Añoraba que algún día todas las historias que había escrito sobre ellos, se hicieran realidad.

Deseaba con todo el corazón perder su timidez y acercarse a ella.


	16. Lenguaje de las flores

Normalmente cuando Kagami y Luka se juntaban, tenían siempre un plan en mente. En ocasiones iban a la casa del joven y ayudaban a Anarka a preparar la cena, a ella le encantaba preparar pasteles y se divertían mucho entre los tres. O sino, iban a la mansión de Kagami y hacían diversas actividades, se comprendían bien.

Claro que aún continuaban con lo del esgrima, y lo de las clases de guitarra. Pero eso lo dejaban para el fin de semana solamente, porque el esgrima era algo muy agotador, además, Luka parecía no tener habilidad. Aunque Kagami no se quedaba atrás con la poca habilidad, ya que los dedos le dolían bastante con las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Pero hoy habían decidido hacer algo distinto, ambos se encontraban en una feria que había sido puesta por motivos de que se acercaba el día del niño. Había distintos puestos, en particular a Kagami le llamó la atención un puesto lleno de flores.

—¿Te gustan mucho las flores? —le preguntó Luka logrando sacarla por un momento de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa amistosa.

—Es que las flores tienen una historia, eso es lo que me gusta de ellas.

Luka detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Las flores tienen una historia? ¿es en serio? —Kagami asintió —. Siempre pensé que eran un bonito regalo, nada más.

—No es así, cada flor tiene un significado. ¿Por qué crees que le damos flores a los que están hospitalizados?

—¿Porque es un bonito regalo y se ve lindo como decoración?

—No. Para dar fuerzas —Kagami caminó hacia una banca y en ella se sentó, Luka se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Sabías que las rosas son la flor más conocida, porque es la que los enamorados regalan?

—Bueno... eso lo he visto en muchas películas, así que sí. Nada es más lindo que un ramo de rosas.

—Ya. Pero esas son las rosas rojas, las que representan el amor y la pasión —le comentó Kagami.

—¡Espera! ¿existen otro tipo de rosas? Solo las he visto de color rojo y blanco, nada más.

Kagami rió un poco, se sentía como una profesora.

—¿Sabes qué significan las rosas blancas?

—Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no.

—La inocencia, la pureza. Aunque también tienen que ver con el matrimonio, pero eso no importa ahora —Luka estaba admirado, no podía creer todo lo que su amiga sabía, era sorprendente —. Las rosas azules demuestran la libertad, la franqueza, el misterio.

De ese modo estuvieron durante gran parte de la tarde hablando sobre distintos tipos de flores. Hasta que Kagami se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba molestando a su amigo, por lo que decidió detenerse.

—Mejor vayamos a casa, ya se hace tarde —Kagami se levantó, pero Luka la tomó del brazo.

—Antes tengo que comprar una bella rosa amarilla para una chica aún más hermosa —y volvió a los puestos.

Kagami se quedó de piedra, porque la rosa amarilla tenía significados distintos. Uno de ellos era la amistad. Pero también... representaba un amor platónico. ¿Acaso Luka tenía sentimientos por ella?


	17. Kagami Tsundere

Luka se sentía un tanto molesto, porque su hermana tenía una compañera que era muy buena amiga de ella, pero con él era todo lo contrario. Cuando lo veía lo agradecía.

—¡Eres un tonto! —y le regalaba un empujón.

Luka no le hacía nada, porque era un chico y jamás agredería a una mujer.

—¡El cabello celeste no te queda bien, eres horrendo! —lo irónico era que esa chica se comportaba así con distintos chicos. Les gritaba de todo.

Había un chico pelirrojo al que le decía que sus dibujos eran horrendos, una vez intentó romper uno de ellos. ¿Por qué? Quizás por envidia o alguna otra razón desconocida.

—¡No tienes que hacer esto! —le gritó él impidiendo aquel acto.

—¡Tú no te metas! —y así fue como ganó una patada directamente en la rodilla. Aunque también, un amigo. Nathaniel era tímido, pero dulce.

En ocasiones lo golpeaba, aunque él intentaba dialogar. A veces le mandaba cartas de odio, y en otras ocasiones, le daba patadas. Era una chica agresiva, bastante odiosa. Por eso él la ignoraba.

Hasta que un día le pidió del modo más amable que se detuviera, cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, intentó meterse con su guitarra y con eso ya no resistió más.

Después de aquella petición, la chica había cambiado lentamente.

Lo saludaba, le decía que era agradable, que tocaba bien, que era tierno...

Él pensaba que algo estaba mal, que la chica tenía problemas o quizás... algún tipo de bipolaridad. Pero se sentía bien de estar a salvo de esos raros cambios de humor.


	18. Selfies

Ambos amigos se encontraban en la habitación de Kagami.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que no podían evitar sonreír al recordar algunas de sus conversaciones.

—Me gusta que seas una persona tan tranquila, es lindo conocer de quienes disfrutan estar en casa —le dijo Luka después de un rato.

—Personalmente me gusta el amor y la dedicación que le das a la música, es algo admirable —respondió Kagami —. Aunque con el esgrima sigues sin ser del todo bueno.

—¡Oye! ¡es algo difícil! La espada pesa más de lo que tú piensas —se defendió.

Ella rió levemente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Se llama florete, no espada —le corrigió. Fue tierno ver el sonrojo de Luka.

Después de un momento, Kagami se dio cuenta de algo...

—¿Te digo que es triste? Hemos pasado por muchos momentos juntos y no tenemos ninguna foto de recuerdo. Alguna foto en la piscina, alguna foto con Anarka... nada.

Los ojos de la azabache mostraban cierto tipo de tristeza, decepción.

—¿Te gustaría tener una foto conmigo? —la pregunta provocó que la chica se ruborizara levemente.

—Es solo que... las fotos contienen recuerdos, y... es lindo poder ver una foto de vez en cuando.

—¡Arreglemos eso ahora mismo! —exclamó Luka. Se sentó más cerca de su amiga, dispuesto a tomar una selfie gracias a la cámara frontal de su celular.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? Un recuerdo es un recuerdo.

Ambos sonrieron y de ese modo comenzaron a tomarse muchas fotos juntos, muchas selfies que atesorarían por siempre.


	19. Primer beso

Luka finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él no veía a Kagami como a una amiga, que ella le gustaba mucho.

Necesitó de la ayuda de su hermana y de su madre, ellas le dijeron que su mirada delataba todo lo que sentía por la azabache, además, últimamente hablaba mucho sobre ella.

"Le gustan las flores y conoce la historia de cada una de ellas. ¿Ustedes sabían que las flores tienen una historia? Yo siempre pensé que eran un lindo regalo, pero no conocía toda la historia. ¿Pueden creerlo?" —había sido la conversación de la cena pasada.

"Cuando ella era pequeña la molestaban, por eso decidió aprender esgrima. Ella quería defenderse de los demás, y después le tomó gusto al deporte. Aunque, ¿saben algo? Ella dice que yo soy torpe con el esgrima. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡no soy torpe! Y de todas formas, ella es torpe con la guitarra, incluso sus dedos comienzan a tener ampollas" —había sido otra de las conversaciones.

La última conversación sobre la azabache había sido sobre las selfies, porque habían tomado millones de fotos.

—Ella te gusta, se nota que no puedes dejar de hablar sobre ella —le dijo su hermana —. Además tus ojitos brillan, eso es adorable.

—Apruebo a esa chica, su sencillez y su timidez son hermosas. Es una chica muy buena para mi bebito —Anarka acarició el cabello de su hijo.

Así que esa noche Luka lo citó en el parque. Entonces, él llevó al parque un gran ramo de rosas rojas, las que representaban el amor y la pasión.

—¿Luka? —preguntó ella.

Él se levantó.

—Kagami —Luka tomó las manos de la azabache, su corazón se aceleró —. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que eres muy especial, que eres una chica hermosa, amable, dulce. Y... me di cuenta de que me haces sentir distinto, me haces sentir especial, me di cuenta de que... te amo... y...

—Sh... —Kagami colocó sus manos en el rostro de Luka y lentamente se fue acercando al muchacho y... unió sus labios en un beso. Fue un beso corto, pero lindo, muy romántico para ambos.

—También me gustas, Luka.


	20. Serenata

Ambos seguían juntos en el parque, estaban tomados de la mano.

—¿Quieres ser mí novia? —preguntó Luka.

—¡Sí! —respondió con una exclamación, estaba emocionada y sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato, quería llorar de la felicidad.

En ese momento, Luka tomó el ramo de rosas, pero Kagami quería darle un abrazo de felicidad. Entonces, las flores quedaron completamente arruinadas debido a que fueron aplastadas por el cuerpo de ambos.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó ella avergonzada —, quería darte un abrazo, es que estoy feliz.

Él rió levemente, eso le había parecido muy adorable.

—No importa, te compraré otras flores —Luka abrazó a Kagami y acarició su cabello —. Ven.

Ambos se dirigieron al mall, a la tienda de guitarras.

—Sé que te gusta mucho una canción, y mereces que te la canten —le guiñó un ojo. Kagami se sentó frente a su novio, Luka le sonrió y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

—Para la chica más hermosa de todo París —dijo antes de comenzar a cantar.

La canción era "Just the way you are".

Kagami sentía que se iba a derretir de amor en cualquier momento. ¡Luka le estaba dando una serenata! ¡eso era tan romántico! Además, él tenía razón, esa era su canción favorita.

Cuando la canción terminó, ella no resistió más y se levantó para darle un beso a Luka en los labios. ¡Estaba muy feliz!

—Vaya, me alegra saber que te haya gustado —rió él.

—¿Cómo no? ¡eres fantástico! —gritó abrazándose al cuello de su novio.


	21. Primer baile

Kagami y Luka se encontraban paseando por las calles de París en pleno anochecer.

Ambos eran amantes de las caminatas nocturnas, porque el aire era más fresco, era una sensación agradable. Además, la ciudad iluminada por las luces era hermosa. Y en ocasiones, si mirabas bien podías ver a los héroes de París corriendo de tejado en tejado, realizando patrullas.

Caminar por el parque era una de las cosas que ambos amaban, les gustaba observar el parque, la naturaleza, a las demás personas.

Iban tomados de la mano.

—Me encanta ver tantos perros —comentó Kagami observando encantada a un poddle toy —. Siempre quise tener un perro, pero nunca he tenido el permiso —le explicó a Luka.

—Es lamentable que los padres no dejen tener mascotas.

—Lo sé.

La conversación resultó interrumpida cuando de pronto se escucharon tambores, flautas y distintos instrumentos. Tocaban melodías alegres, era algo bastante agradable.

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó una emocionada Kagami.

—Música —respondió Luka de modo obvio. Kagami solo rió de modo bastante tierno y sujetó de modo más fuerte la mano de su novio.

Ambos corrieron siendo guiados por la música. Era la sensación más reconfortante del mundo para ambos.

Llegaron a una zona del parque donde había arena pero también lugares que tenían pasto. Frente a los columpios había muchas personas reunidas, formaban una especie de círculo. Frente a todo el círculo había músicos callejeros.

Luka vio el brillo presente en los ojos de su chica y sonrió lleno de admiración. Kagami era una chica deslumbrante, única y hermosa. Era muy especial, se maravillaba con las cosas simples.

La luna, la atmósfera, todo estaba a su favor.

—¿Me concedes este baile, Kagami?

Luka extendió su mano mientras hacia una reverencia. Kagami lo observó maravillada, asintió y tomó su mano.

Luka guiaba el baile, movimientos suaves, lentos. Perfecta sincronía.

Los iluminaba la luna, al mismo tiempo que se convertían en uno solo, sus corazones también se sentían dichosos. Todo era más que perfecto.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Este es mi primer baile —confesó la chica.

Luka no se detuvo, ambos continuaron con su vaivén.

—¿Tú primer baile? ¿nunca tuviste un baile escolar o algo similar? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Antes de venir a París, viajaba bastante, por eso durante un buen tiempo solo podía estudiar en casa —explicó —. Hay muchas cosas de la vida que me perdí.

A pesar de lo triste que podían sonar esas declaraciones, ella no demostraba tristeza en su tono de voz, hablaba tan tranquila como siempre.

—Pero ahora que te conocí, toda la espera ha valido la pena —Luka sintió una gran dicha apoderarse de su corazón. Solo que esa dicha aumentó en el momento que Kagami unió sus labios en un dulce beso, coronando así ese momento como el momento perfecto.


	22. Tomados de la mano

Parte de tener una relación es aprender a conocer a la persona de la cual estás enamorado.

Porque el amor no se trata solo de dedicar bellas palabras o de acompañar al otro. El amor es algo que debe ser demostrado, y existen diversas formas de demostrar amor. Una de ellas es aprender a conocer a la persona amada, escuchando sus historias, guardando detalles de la vida de la persona de la cual estás enamorado.

Luka había aprendido a conocer bien a Kagami durante el tiempo que llevaban de relación. Sabía de sus gustos, sus sueños y sus miedos. Como cuando Kagami estuvo enyesada y él estuvo ahí, incluso cuando le quitaron el yeso y ella tenía miedo, nunca la dejó sola.

Por eso estaba ahí para ella.

Ambos estaban dentro de una Escuela Musical.

Kagami tendría una audición, ella cumpliría su sueño de aprender a bailar y dedicarse a ello.

El esgrima le gustaba, no lo podía negar, pero no le apasionaba. El baile era su pasión. Por eso Luka había conseguido esa audición para ella.

—Luka, ¿y si mis padres descubren esto? —preguntó la azabache aterrada.

—Tarde o temprano lo descubrirán, esperemos que sea tarde.

Kagami demostraba preocupación y miedo en sus ojos.

—Luka... yo...

Luka sujetó fuertemente las manos de su novia, le estaba infundiendo confianza.

—Lo harás bien, verás como todo saldrá de maravilla. Eres talentosa, siempre lo has sido. Verás como serás la mejor.

Mantuvo sus manos unidas, alzó la mano un poco y besó los nudillos de su amada.

La llamaron.

—¿Entrarás conmigo? —preguntó como una niña asustada.

—Hasta donde me lo permitan.

De la mano fueron hasta la puerta donde se llevaría a cabo la audición. Ahí tuvieron que separarse, de todas formas, lo hicieron con un beso.

Luka le guiñó un ojo y vio como ella entraba al lugar de la audición, simplemente confiaba en ella, conocía sus capacidades y sabía lo talentosa que era.

Además, tomar su mano demostraba apoyo, él siempre estaría ahí para apoyar a su chica.


	23. Esconder

Tres semanas transcurrieron cuando Kagami recibió la llamada, había quedado dentro de la Escuela de baile. ¡Ella estaba muy feliz! Aunque solo pudo compartir su felicidad con Luka, porque debía ser un secreto para sus padres y para su mayordomo, no quería meterse en más problemas.

De todas formas decidieron celebrar yendo al Mall, se sentaron juntos y comieron helado mientras hablaban de sus días, de lo que habían hecho últimamente.

—Puede que también me enseñen canto —comentó Kagami —. Se supone que puedo elegir más de una materia artística —explicó ella.

Luka le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que hagas lo que hagas, te irá bien —le dio más ánimos.

Kagami sonrió, aunque no estaba del todo feliz. Tenía una idea en mente.

—¿No te gustaría audicionar tú también?

—¿Perdón? —Luka dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

—Eres talentoso, tocas la guitarra y cantas realmente bien —le dijo Kagami dedicándole una sonrisa confiada —. Podrías entrar.

—Kagami... no sé si quiero ir a una Escuela musical.

La respuesta de Luka la sorprendió por completo. Luka era un alma musical, él siempre demostraba su pasión por la música, ¿y no quería ir a una escuela donde podría perfeccionarse?

—¿Por qué no? Incluso yo voy, y eso que tengo que ir a escondidas —se defendió la azabache —. Bueno... "tendré que ir a escondidas" —se corrigió.

—Mm... simplemente me da miedo estar con otras personas en el ámbito musical —respondió con sinceridad —. Aunque no lo creas, existe mucha envidia en el tema musical.

—¿A qué te refieres con envidia?

—Hay quienes quieren perjudicar a los demás para ser mejores que ellos.

—¿Perjudicar a los demás en el tema musical? ¿es en serio?

—La envidia puede ser muy grande —respondió Luka pensando en algún ejemplo —. Como cuando Jagged Stone se convirtió en esa cosa que volaba en un dragón, ¿recuerdas que salió en las noticias? Seguramente estaba celoso de XY, y por eso se convirtió en un tipo raro con pelo de goma.

Kagami quiso reír pero no lo hizo. No pensaba que en la música existiera tanta rivalidad, de hecho, le pareció algo tonto. Los artistas deberían apoyarse entre ellos, no querer perjudicarse. ¿No compartían una pasión?

—Es extraño que tengas que esconder tu música —fue lo que decidió decir.

—También es extraño que tú tengas que esconder una oportunidad así —le respondió Luka —. Tus padres deberían estar orgullosos de ti.

Ambos suspiraron rendidos.

Cada uno tenía razón a su manera.

Tener que estar escondidos era algo bastante absurdo.


	24. Fracasado

Últimamente Luka se sentía bastante triste y desganado, es solo que... nunca antes le había sucedido que las demás personas lo molestaran por las decisiones que tomó en su vida.

Aún le quedaban dos años para terminar el colegio, y él aseguraba que se dedicaría a la música, porque esa era su pasión. Su sueño más grande era viajar, conocer todo el mundo, aprender nuevas experiencias en cada país, conocer de cultura, aprender más sobre la música y dar grandes conciertos aunque sea como un telonero.

Lo que nunca imaginó sería la reacción de sus compañeros ante la mención de sus sueños. Todo comenzó debido a la clase de Filosofía, la profesora les había pedido que hablaran sobre sus sueños, que dijeran sus mentas de vida.

Luka muy emocionado relató su sueño de ser un músico, de conocer el mundo y simplemente: aprender, nutrirse con nuevas cultras y aprender cada día más.

Pero sus compañeros no dejaron de burlarse debido a su respuesta. Todos le decían que sería un fracasado, que de la música no se vive, que debía bajarse de su nube, que estaba mal soñar tanto. Se rieron de él, lo humillaron como quisieron.

Kagami había notado la tristeza presente en Luka, pero a pesar de sus preguntas, Luka no le decía nada. A la azabache le dolía la falta de comunicación, tenía miedo de que quisiera terminar la relación. Ella sabía que eran jóvenes aún, y que quizás una relación no sea eterna, pero la de ellos iba bien, realmente bien. Ambos se amaban y se apoyaban, ¿por qué actuaba así?

Entonces el día viernes decidió ir al colegio de Luka a buscarlo a la salida. Sentía que algo sucedía en ese lugar, porque Luka jamás le hablaba de su colegio, ni siquiera cuando se empezaban a conocer.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se burlaban de él.

—El chico fracasado —se rió un chico.

—Morirás de hambre si te dedicas solo a la música.

Muchos chicos se reían de su novio, le decían cosas humillantes y simplemente lo perseguían. Luka no les decía nada, los ignoraba, pero su rostro demostraba lo cabreado que se sentía.

—¡Ya basta! —Kagami dio un fuerte grito y todos la miraron. Luka abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su novia le dio una mirada reprobatoria —. No tienen porque molestar a Luka, ¡dejen de reírse!

Un silencio se formó, todos veían con curiosidad a la pequeña azabache.

—La música es algo hermoso, es algo que todos escuchamos y todos amamos. No tiene nada de malo querer dedicarse a ella, es un lindo sueño. ¿Saben algo? ¡nadie tiene derecho a reírse de los sueños de los demás! No sean ignorantes —atacó la azabache —. Nadie te puede impedir soñar —dijo tomando con firmeza la mano de Luka.

—Cuando somos pequeños todos soñamos cosas absurdas y nadie nos dice nada. ¿O no? ¿recuerdan haber querido ser astronautas, cocineros o modelos? ¿o quién no quiso ser presidente alguna vez? —continuó la muchacha —. No tienen porque dejar de soñar una vez que crecen. De hecho, reírse de los sueños de alguien me parece algo verdaderamente estúpido, ¡maduren!

Y Kagami se llevó a Luka de ahí tomados de la mano.

—Si alguna vez tienes un problema solo debes decirme —le reclamó a su novio.

—Te lo agradezco de corazón, pero pensé que si me mantenía callado en algún momento me dejarían en paz —respondió de modo tranquilo, como siempre.

Kagami rodó los ojos.

—Nunca debes quedarte callado, no importa que seas tranquilo, ¡debes defenderte! —le explicó Kagami —. O sino puedo golpearlos con mi florete —amenazó.


	25. Futuro

La vida de ambos jóvenes había mejorado de un modo fantástico.

Después de mucho insistir, Kagami había convencido a su novio de ingresar a la Escuela musical junto a ella. Así que mientras Kagami aprendía baile, Luka se perfeccionaba con la guitarra y con el canto.

Ambos se veían casi a diario, se reunían bastante y estaban creando un nuevo grupo de amigos. Salían casi cada fin de semana, lo pasaban bien. Las cosas iban mejorando.

—¿Cómo imaginas tu futuro? —preguntó repentinamente Kagami.

Ambos se encontraban en el parque sentados observando a los demás mientras comían helado.

—¿Mm...? —la pregunta tomó al joven por sorpresa.

—Es solo que este año terminas el colegio —le recordó Kagami —. Siempre me dijiste que querías viajar una vez terminados tus estudios —le recordó.

Luka sintió el miedo presente en la voz de su novia.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo no sé qué pueda suceder en el futuro. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Tengo en mente ir a Japón contigo.

El rostro de Kagami demostró sorpresa.

—¿Irías a Japón conmigo? —preguntó con un tono realmente alegre, se notaba su felicidad.

—Kagami, no imagino mi vida sin ti —sujetó la mano de su novia con fuerza —. Eres increíble.

Kagami se acercó un poco, él también, pensó que se besarían, pero en vez de eso, ensució el rostro de su novio con helado, soltó sus manos y salió corriendo.

—¡No se vale! —se quejó Luka.

Kagami continuó corriendo mientras reía.

—¡Quiero mi beso! —le gritó Luka.

—¡Solo si me atrapas! —respondió ella —. ¡Y yo no pierdo!

—¡Ya veremos! —y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el parque, como si ambos fuesen unos niños pequeños, jugando y disfrutando.


End file.
